A Vampire Love Story
by LucyJeanneLoo
Summary: Juliet ist 16 Jahre alt und lebt in Meruna, einer Stadt, in der öfters ziemlich verrückte Dinge passieren. Allerdings beunruhigen diese Juliet nicht weiter - bis sie auf Romeo trifft und ihr Leben aus den Fugen gerät...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kapitel 1 - Beginn**_

Langsam trottete ich über den Zebrastreifen. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter mir (unser Sportlehrer erinnerte mich an Jigsaw)

und war reif für eine Erholungskur auf den Bahamas. Ich seufzte. Und rannte prompt gegen einen Laternenpfahl. Mein Fluchen brachte drei Jungs auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zum Lachen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären die drei vermutlich aus den Latschen gekippt. Genervt setzte ich meinen Heimweg fort – mit starken Kopfschmerzen.

Nachdem ich meinen Schlüssel stundenlang im Ranzen gesucht und schließlich in der Jackentasche gefunden hatte, schloss ich die Haustür auf und ging ins Haus. In unser relativ großes Haus. Es war ungefähr so groß wie das Museum von nebenan. Das Museum der Stadt Meruna. Tief in Gedanken ging ich die Treppen hinauf (stolperte dabei über meine eigenen Füße und holte mir einige blaue Flecke am Schienbein) und verschwand in meinem Zimmer. Jetzt erstmal ausruhen und...

Juliet! Bist du da? Meine Mum ist echt nervig. Wahrscheinlich denkt ihr jetzt:"Klar, meine auch..."-vergesst es. Meine ist schlimmer. Sie hat mir den Namen Juliet gegeben, weil sie Romeo und Julia so toll findet, und da ...ja alle Frauen ihre Töchter Julia nannten, nannte ich meine eben „Juliet",

eine Abwandlung von Julia. Das bindet sie jeder Person (selbst der Briefträger weiß es schon) auf die Nase. Ja, Mum, ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und möchte mich... Super! Könntest du heute vielleicht... Aber da hörte ich ihr schon nicht mehr zu. Ich brauchte jetzt Entspannung. Entnervt setzte ich mich an meinen Flügel und spielte. Sofort ging es mir besser. Ich spielte noch ein wenig und ging dann ins Bett. Es war erst sechs, doch das war mir egal. Ich spürte, dass ich Unmengen von Schlaf brauchte. Kaum hatte mein Kopf das Kissen berührt, da schlief ich auch schon ein.

Juliet, aufwachen!Aufwachen! Schläfrig sah ich Mum ins Gesicht. Was'n los?

Du hast verschlafen. Was?

Du. Hast. Heute. VERSCHLAFEN! Ich sprang aus dem Bett, stürzte ins Badezimmer (wurde dabei von 23 Dienstmädchen blockiert, die alle gleichzeitig Guten Morgen! riefen - manchmal sind die so synchron, dass es schon fast unheimlich ist), machte mich fertig und nach 10 Minuten stand ich an der Bushaltestelle. Das Problem: allein. Na gut, nicht ganz alleine. Neben mir stand ein wahnsinnig gut aussehender Typ. Hatte ich etwa von einem Problem geredet???

Der Junge war ca. 1,75m groß, schlank, aber gut gebaut und - wunderschön. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm bis unter die Ohren gingen und aussahen, als hätte er vergessen, sie nach dem Aufstehen durchzukämmen und sein schiefes Lächeln war nicht _zu_ perfekt – und gerade das _machte_ ihn so perfekt. Als er mich ansah (seine Augen waren dunkelgrün - es waren aber auch rote Sprenkel darin zu erkennen, was echt cool aussah), blieb mir für einen Moment das Herz stehen. Du hast deinen Bus verpasst, hm? Seine Stimme war…. wundervoll. Sexy, aber trotzdem so sanft, so klar! Stop. Ich merkte, das ich zusammenklappen würde, wenn ich mich weiterhin so verrückt machte. Ruhig bleiben. Es war doch nur ein Junge! Ja, er sah umwerfend aus, aber sicher hatte er deswegen auch eine umwerfend hübsche Freundin. Ich lächelte ihn an.

Sieht so aus!, antwortete ich ihm.

Ich bin Romeo., sagte er. Und ich bekam einen Lachanfall. Er zog eine Schnute. So lustig ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Als ich ihm erzählte, wie ich heiße und was es mit meinem Namen auf sich hat, musste auch er lachen. Romeo. Juliet. Ich ertappte mich dabei, zu denken, das wir sicher gut zusammenpassen würden. Das war totaler Quatsch. Ich hatte blonde Haare, er schwarze, ich hatte dunkelblaue Augen, er dunkelgrüne, ich war unscheinbar, er hatte eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, ich war unbeholfen, er charmant. Moment mal. Was tat ich da eigentlich? Ich hatte Romeo gerade kennen gelernt und versuchte schon, Zusammenhänge zwischen uns zu finden. Lag wohl daran, das er Romeo hieß und ich Juliet.

Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich mit zu den Schulen im Stadtviertel Kirier nehmen - ich vermute mal, das du da hin musst, ich war nämlich gerade auf dem Weg zu... einer Mitfahrgelegenheit. Erstaunt blickte ich ihn an. Wirklich? Er lächelte. Wirklich. Kommst du also mit?

Klar. Wohin denn? Das siehst du, wenn wir da sind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2 – Gedanken**_

Nachdem wir ein Stück gegangen waren, fragte ich ihn: Danke, dass du mir hilfst. Aber sag mal, wieso bist du so nett zu mir? Er blickte zum Himmel. Hmm...ich vermute mal, weil du so nett bist. Er lächelte, nein, er lächelte _mich an_. Ich lächelte zurück.

Er fand mich nett. Ich hätte in Jubelschreien ausbrechen können, aber ich beherrschte mich rechtzeitig. Wir gingen noch ein Stück und dann...Wir sind da, Juliet. Ich sah ich eine leere Straße. Nun gut, nicht ganz leer. Auf der Straße stand ein Van.

Ein Van. Na toll. Ich hatte mir irgendwie was anderes (ich gebe zu, etwas romantischeres) vorgestellt. Und so wie es aussah, saßen auch noch Leute darin. Romeo sah mich an.

Achte bloß nicht auf blöde Kommentare. Was genau meinte er denn damit? Ich sah mir den Van etwas genauer an. Der Fahrer hatte sein Bein außerhalb des offenen Autos und ein anderer Junge stand draußen und hatte sich an den Van gelehnt. Als er die Beiden kommen sah, grinste er. Wow, Romeo, die sieht nicht nur süß aus, die riecht auch noch gut! Wo hast du die denn her? Mann, wer war das denn? Und was meinte dieser Typ bloß mit gut riechen? Hatte er aus dieser Entfernung mein neues Parfum gerochen? Es kam selten vor, das ich Parfum trage, und wenn, dann nicht so stark, das man es aus dieser Entfernung... Wie schon gesagt: Achte besser nicht auf blöde Kommentare., riss Romeo mich aus meinen Gedanken. Also _das_ hatte er damit gemeint.Das sind Lucien, Serafin, Marco und Chris. Lucien ist der Fahrer, Serafin ist der, der zu allem sein Kommentar abgibt, Chris ist der Ruhige von hinten und Marco... ist der Frauenaufreißer., unterbrach Serafin ihn.

Ich bin kein Frauenaufreißer, ich... habe nur außergewöhnliche Hobbies. Marco zog eine Schnute. Setz dich hinten rein, für uns sind da noch Plätze drin - auch wenn er nicht so aussieht, dieser Van ist groß! Seine Worte bestätigten sich. In dem Van war für 7 Leute Platz, dabei sah er von außen ziemlich klein aus. Ich setzte mich hinten die dritte Reihe und blickte aus dem Fenster, Romeo folgte mir.

Marco drehte sich zu mir um. Hey, wie heißt du, Süße? Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Aber Marco grinste , eine von der frechen Sorte. Ich beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Chris (ich vermutete, das er Chris war, da er der Einzige war, der noch nichts gesagt hatte) starrte mich an. Das wunderte mich. Hatte ich irgendwas im Gesicht? Zahnpasta oder so? Nein. Ich habe nur noch kein Mädchen gesehen, das sich von Marcos Augen lösen konnte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. War der noch ganz dicht? Mir geht es gut., sagte er. Erst da raffte ich es. Chris! Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen! Romeo lachte. Keine Angst, du gewöhnst dich dran! Dann fragte er mich: Juliet, zu welcher Schule musst du?

Serafin prustete los. Juliet? Ist das nicht eine Koseform von Julia? Romeo und Julia! Ist ja krass! Marco grinste. Offenbar gehört sie dir, Romeo! Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben!

Ich musste grinsen. Sie waren alle so nett.

Ich muss zur LDVS. Marco hob die Augenbrauen. Du gehst auf die Leo? Auf die Leonardo-da-Vinci-Schule? Wow. Serafin fügte hinzu:Du musst reich sein! Nein, das ist übertrieben. Das die Schule so teuer ist, ist nur ein Gerücht. Das war gelogen. Die Leonardo-da-Vinci-Schule war sehr teuer, und meine Mum und ich konnten uns die Schule ohne Mühe leisten. Allerdings schienen Marco , Serafin und Lucien zur (das war jetzt etwas grob gesagt) Mittelschicht zu gehören, also wollte ich nicht unbedingt..._Edel, Juliet, sehr edel. Willst du sie nicht kränken, oder sagst __ihnen deshalb nichts, damit sie dich zur Schule fahren? _Es war Chris. Er sprach in meinen Kopf. Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen und dachte: _Nichts von ßt du, Reichtum und Stand ist mir egal. Für mich zählt der Charakter. _Plötzlich spürte ich einen immensen Druck in meinem Kopf. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte ich dagegen an. Fast überkam der Druck mich, er war so stark-...und dann kam plötzlich die Klarheit. Alles war wieder in Ordnung.

Was ist passiert?,fragte Chris, sie hat doch nicht etwa... Gleichzeitig plapperte Marco los,Chris redet offenbar gerade mit Juliet-in Gedanken. Was die beiden wohl reden? Vielleicht...? Er wurde... anzüglich. Marco, du bist ein Perverser!, schimpfte ich mit ihm. Ertappt blickte er mich an. Wovon redet sie?, fragte Serafin. Niemand sagte etwas. Chris wirkte total geschockt. Fragend sah Romeo ihn an. Alles in Ordnung? Chris sagte etwas. Ich brauchte nahezu eine Minute, nur um den Sinn zu verstehen. Sie hat meine Fähigkeit übernommen. Ohne jegliche Erfahrung oder Hilfsmittel. Einfach so, durch Zufall.

*

_Nachdem sie Juliet nach langem Schweigen an ihrer Schule abgesetzt hatten, merkte Romeo sofort, wie die Lebendigkeit in ihm zusehends abnahm. Es war, als würde sie ihn aufwecken aus dem Schlaf, der sein Leben war. Wenn er Juliet ansah, dann... Romeo? Er schreckte hoch. Was ist denn? Chris sah ihn eindringlich an. Wir sind da. Sie stiegen aus. Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer begegneten sie einem Freshie. Sofort zog Romeo sie zur Seite und schlug ihr die Zähne in den Arm, in den Hals zu beißen war schließlich verboten. Er musste sich irgendwie von seinen durcheinandergewirbelten Gefühlen ablenken. Als er satt war, steckte er ihr einen Fünfziger zu und ging weiter. Chris merkte - auch ohne Romeos Gedanken zu lesen – dass etwas nicht stimmt. Was ist los, Romeo? Romeo lächelte ihn freundlich, aber kühl an und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Mund ab. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe bloß vergessen zu frühstücken. Sag mal, frühstückst du eigentlich? Chris schüttelte den Kopf._

_Ich esse meistens nachts genug._

_Romeo zuckte mit den Schultern. Es klingelte zur ersten Stunde. _

_*_

In der Schule lernte ich an diesem Tag etwas nicht ganz so alltägliches wie sonst. Ich lernte meine neue Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren. Das war gar nicht so leicht. Die Gedanken der Anderen von ihren Worten zu unterscheiden lernte ich schnell. Die gedachten Dinge hallten und klangen seltsam mystisch, als würde sie jemand in einer fremden Sprache sagen, die man trotzdem versteht. Man konnte die Fähigkeit auch nach belieben an- und ausschalten, was ich sehr gut fand, denn... es wurde einem schnell zu viel. Alles strömte auf einen ein, viel verletzendes, trauriges, glückliches, fröhliches, es war so viel, das man es nie länger als eine Stunde aushielt. Allerdings schien es eine Sache der Übung zu sein, je öfter ich es ausprobiert hatte, umso leichter und länger konnte ich es beim nächsten Mal. Maria, meine beste Freundin, und Jack, ein Sandkastenfreund, waren meine einzigen Freunde an der Schule. Ob ich ihnen erzählen sollte, was passiert war? Vermutlich würden sie mir nicht glauben, aber das ganze zu beweisen, wäre kein Problem.

Allerdings war es sicher merkwürdig zu wissen, das die eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr die eigenen sind. Also entschied ich mich dagegen.

Als ich mit Maria durch das Schultor ging, stand der Van dort. Es fiel mir wieder ein. Wir hatten abgemacht, das wir auf der Rückfahrt alles weitere besprechen sollten. Marco stieg aus. Juliet! Kommst du bitte? Maria kicherte und stupste mich an. Er gefällt mir! Wer ist das? _Ob der mit Juliet zusammen ist? Nein, das hätte sie mir erzählt. Ob ich Juliet ein bisschen über ihn ausfragen soll? Er sieht so cool aus... _Das ist Marco. Lass dich bloß nicht auf ihn ein, er ist ein perverser Macho. Der "perverse Macho" kam auf uns zu. Hey, Juliet. Hallo, süße Freundin von Juliet. Verrätst du mir deinen Namen? Oh Gott. Eine plumpere Anmache war ihm wohl nicht eingefallen. Doch bei Maria schien sie zu wirken. Ma- Maria. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Chris kurbelte das Fenster runter. Wir müssen los., sagte er nur. Sofort wurde Marco ernst. Er hat Recht, Juliet. Los jetzt. Als wäre ich diejenige gewesen, die so getrödelt hatte. Marco wandte sich zu Maria. Leider kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen, Maria. Aber hier hast du meine Telefonnummer. Er reichte ihr ein Zettelchen. Seinen Gedanken nach zu urteilen hatte er in seiner Tasche noch mindestens einen Dutzend davon. Auf dem Weg zum Van sagte ich zu ihm: Marco? Ja?, antwortete er und sah mich fragend an. Wenn du meine Freundin aufreißt, kastriere ich dich. Er schluckte. Grinsend setzte ich mich in den Van. Also, habt ihr einen Weg gefunden, wie ich Chris seine Fähigkeit wieder-geben kann? Oder darf ich sie behalten?


End file.
